dexterfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Angel Batista
Profilo= Originally a Detective in Miami Metro Police Department's Homicide Division, Batista advanced his way to the rank of Sergeant in the start of Season Three likely replacing the position left behind by Sergeant James Doakes after his death. Whether Detective or Sergeant, Batista always works closely with Dexter Morgan during cases, often teaming up with him for his expert advice on serial killers. Riassunto As Dexter showed more and more of his humanity, he's come to accept Angel as a close friend even if he doesn't always admit it to himself and Angel is a man who will always have your back. At a crime scene, Angel is often the human counterpart to Dexter's fascination with bloody crime scenes, offering his personal views on dealing with the killer and how they could commit such a thing while Dexter ponders the creativity (if it exists). He also somewhat butts heads with Vince Masuka and his interest in the ladies, concerned over whether or not he can keep hands off specifically with the new intern Ryan Chambers. If Dexter and Debra Morgan are the main characters for the series, Angel follows close behind often having his own story arc which may or may not involve superior Maria LaGuerta, whom in the later seasons he forms a romantic relationship with that unfortunately ends for political gain on her part. Detective Joey Quinn takes the role of his partner after Deb's advancement to Lieutenant in Season Six and the two are given their own storyline together. In the novel series, Batista is not a detective, but a forensic officer who works alongside Dexter. He is also referred by himself and others as "Angel no-relation" in reference to former Cuban dictator Fulgencio Batista. Aspetto Angel is a middle-aged, Latino man who always wears a signature goatee armed with a grin. Ever since his first appearance, he hasn't changed his facial hair though he does keep it trimmed from time to time while other times it is more pronounced. He has short, almost spiked black hair that is usually hidden under a fedora. Angel's facial expressions are one of the most powerful traits regarding his character, truly showing his range of emotions from joy and kindness to disappointment and regret. Even rage is shown clearly (though it takes a lot to piss him off) and makes him one of the more emotionally developed characters for the series. Angel is a man that loves button-up and colorful shirts, as he's often seen wearing various Cuban inspired short-sleeved shirts at work while usually combining it with a pair of khaki pants and dress shoes. When he's first introduced however he's shown in a detective's suit, with dark blue pants and a light blue shirt with a tie, no fedora included. His subsequent appearances almost always have him in something Cuban, so what determines the suit appearance at that point is somewhat unclear. When he does wear something more formal, he usually has a suit jacket to add to the flair. It is assumed he owns a police uniform just like Captain Maria LaGuerta but only wears it when absolutely necessary, such as if he ever makes Lieutenant in the future (a position now currently held by Debra Morgan). Personalità Batista is basically good natured, with a dry sense of humor. He is also totally honest, at the request of his beloved father on his deathbed. This later lands him in trouble, as it drives him to expose Doakes' killer instincts to internal affairs and, after having an affair with another woman, confesses his actions to his wife, who immediately ends their relationship, although it takes months for the painful separation to conclude with a divorce. After three months of being on his own, Batista turns to spiritual enlightenment to alleviate his pain. His gut feeling regarding the death of Detective Mike Anderson lands him in a tough spot, realizing there's more to the case than what is let on but is told to back down by Lieutenant Debra Morgan as she works towards protecting Dexter's secret (of being a serial killer and having murdered Mike's killer. This event causes Angel to feel as though he's "used up" as a Detective and he begins looking into opening a restaurant, so that he may retire in relaxation with a carefree life. Unfortunately, his dream is slowly crumbling as he receives notification after notification of problems with his restaurant by health inspectors. Soon after LaGuerta's death however, he successfully establishes himself as the new Lieutenant of Homicide, whilst successfully taking care of his new restaurant. Trama Angel has been present since the beginning of the series, appearing at almost every crime scene and often has his own story to go alongside the main plot. Prima Stagione During a drive with [[James Doakes|'James Doakes']], Doakes spots a man and a foot-chase ensues. When Angel arrives on the scene he finds the man dead. When first questioned by IAB Angel lies for Doakes saying the other man shot first. However, Angel later reveals he made a promise to his father that he would always be an honest man and tells the truth. Due to his honesty, Angel also ends up telling his wife about the one time he cheated. This leads to their separation, something he tries to keep hidden from everyone. One night at a club Angel sees a women with a prosthetic hand, the nails painted in the same manner as the finger tips found in the refrigerated truck. This leads him to find out that the women had a customer with an amputee fetish (achrotomophilia). In an attempt to chase the lead Angel first talks with Masuka, who advises him to speak with Rudy, saying that people dealing with prosthetics frequently come across such "devotees". Unknown to him, Rudy is the real Ice Truck Killer. Later Angel gets stabbed by Rudy. During recovery, he agrees to a divorce with his wife. He also identifies the true identity of Rudy by getting a match for his prints from a Tampa Mental Hospital, leading him to the name Brian Moser. Seconda Stagione In [[Season Two|S'eason Two']], Batista and the rest of the department try their best to alleviate the grief from families of the Bay Harbor Butcher victims. He becomes especially involved in one case of a man named Oscar Sota. When he talks to the man's wife in the office, he ends up having a heated and frustrating argument with her about what her husband was actually doing to be targeted by the Butcher. Feeling incredibly guilty for his previous behavior with the wife, he goes to her house and offers her a sincere apology. She begins trusting Batista and offers him greater detail on the case, telling him how Oscar hid weapons in the walls in their house. He eventually takes an interest in Lila Tourney and, after her and Dexter's breakup, makes advances on her, which she gladly embraces. Unbeknownst to him, he's only being used by her to get close to Dexter. After fighting with Dexter, Lila takes Rohypnol and then files date rape charges against him. Batista expresses how terrified he is if the rape charge follows through, as it will likely ruin his career. After Lila is murdered by Dexter, the charges are dropped, much to Batista's relief. Dexter admits that if he was "normal", he would want to be a man like Batista. Terza Stagione In Season Three, Batista is promoted to Sergeant and made the department's new lead case investigator to replace the now-deceased Doakes. However it appears as his life as a divorced father is beginning to take its toll on Angel, as he risks his career to get a hooker who turns out to be an undercover cop. After persistent but gentlemanly advances, Angel begins a relationship with the other officer; Barbara Gianna. He is obviously paranoid and overconscientious of the relationship, leaving her a long-winded message begging forgiveness for having to cancel dinner because of work. However, Barbara finds this hysterically funny, brings him a take-out dinner, and their relationship appears strong. One indication as to the strength of their relationship is that after she is assaulted, it is suggested that he would have tried to kill the assailant (or at the very least violently beaten him), had Dexter not intervened and subtly calmed Batista down. He attends Dexter's wedding with Barbara as his date. Quarta Stagione Season 4 begins with Angel and Maria LaGuerta beginning a relationship (as his relationship with Barbara ended in between seasons). After breaking up, to keep their positions within the department, it is obvious that they still love each other very much. At the end of the season they are married, with Dexter signing as the witness. Quinta Stagione Batista and LaGuerta's marriage is constantly challenged by their work disagreements. At first, Batista constantly caves in to LaGuerta's demands, but grows more and more frustrated and jealous. When a drunk police officer makes sexual remarks about LaGuerta ("she gave the best blowjobs in Miami"), Batista, also drunk, beats him up and ends up being investigated by Internal Affairs. LaGuerta teams up with the investigating officer, but that prompts Batista to be even more jealous; he starts checking her cell phone for suspicious messages and finds a rendezvous appointment in a hotel room. Outraged, he walks in on them, only to find out that it was intended to be a sting operation to apprehend a corrupt narcotics cop, in which LaGuerta agreed to participate to bail Batista out of the investigation. When LaGuerta's bad judgment call leads to the killing of their informant in the Fuentes brothers case, she pins the blame on Debra Morgan, rekindling their rivalry. Upset by LaGuerta's decision, Batista decides to stick to Debra's story and does so in his written statement; he also helps Debra when she insists on reopening the barrel girls case after LaGuerta closed it too soon – although he fails to convince LaGuerta himself. Ever since, Batista's approach towards LaGuerta's bossiness has drastically changed, as he has been "cutting her off" every time she seems to try to overpower his decision. However, in the The Big One they seem to have set their relationship back on track. Sesta Stagione Angel and LaGuerta separated in order for her to secure the position of 'Captain' in Miami Metro Homicide however her position as Lieutenant was left open specifically for Angel by her recommendation. To her surprise, Deputy Chief Tom Matthews decided otherwise advanced Debra Morgan to Lieutenant instead. Debra broke this news to Angel, who took it with stride and congratulated her nonetheless, but was still hurt by constantly having to pay the price for LaGuerta's political battles with Matthews. Batista's partner, Joey Quinn also begins to point out that he is too soft, which infuriates him. However he manages to restrain himself, likely wanting to avoid another situation like the Lopez ordeal the previous year. His relationship is further strained when Quinn, in a drunken state, makes degrading remarks towards Jamie and is knocked out by him. With her budding relationship with Louis Greene, Masuka's third intern, Angel attempts to scare him away during a dinner with both of them; this fails, though Angel does respect Louis' technological investigative prowess. When Angel approaches a suspect's house, without Quinn for backup, he is knocked out with a giant wooden cross, by a hiding Travis Marshall after becoming too suspicious. Just as Travis is about to finish Angel off, Quinn arrives at the last second and saves him, forcing Travis to escape. Later, Quinn deeply apologizes for everything he's put Angel through due to him constantly drinking and arriving late to work. Angel would thank him for saving his life, but said that he can't have a partner whom he can't trust and tells Quinn that he wants to have him transferred (in reality he's only saying this to get him to shape-up). Quinn however was bitter over this and tried to fight the transfer. Angel talked to him in private and told him that even now he still acts immature and needs to grow up. Quinn tries to rectify what he has done wrong and tries to convince Angel that he will change his ways. Settima Stagione After Mike Anderson's murder, Batista feels burnt out as a cop and voices his desire to leave the force in pursuit of a restaurant business. Quinn helps him out, giving him $10 000 which he got from George Novikov as a bribery to lay off the Koshka Brotherhood (although he tells Angel that he inherited it from a wealthy relative). Towards the end of the season, LaGuerta arrests Dexter for the murder of Hector Estrada (unbeknownst to her, he was not dead) and Batista tries to act as an intermediary between the two (having a very close relationship with both). When evidence is revealed that LaGuerta was apparently framing Dexter all along (although in reality, Dexter set her up), Batista pleads with her to leave him alone and drop her case against him, for her own good. Ottava Stagione Six months after her death, a memorial service is held for LaGuerta. Batista, now Lieutenant after Debra leaves the police force, delivers a heartfelt eulogy in remembrance of his boss, ex-wife and good friend. Her death convinced Batista to stay in the force and devote his life to fighting crime. Batista faces a big dilemma as Lieutenant, in having to decide who will best serve as his replacement - while Quinn is a close friend, partner and b oyfriend to his sister, Angie Miller has greater qualitifications and experience for the job. Eventually, he tells Quinn that he has chosen Miller as his new Sergeant, which deeply upsets him, as Batista was the one who constantly pressured Quinn to make something of his life, by taking the Sergeant's exam. It is hitherto unknown who his selection for the job is. Batista also tries to convince Debra to return to the Police Force, since the place has not been the same without her. He gives her a Detective Badge and even though Debra still does not make a definite decision, he requests that she keep it. Debra is currently considering making a return to the Force, but in contrast to Dexter, she finds it hard to reconcile with her unlawful behaviour (an accomplice and accessory to murder, as well as murder itself) with being part of the police, who are supposed to uphold the law. Relazione con Dexter Batista claims to be Dexter's best friend, much to Dexter's confusion, as he has never given Batista any reason to think so. They go drinking together after Batista gets a salary bump and after Batista is black-out drunk, he ends up waking up in Dexter's apartment. Batista always places great trust in Dexter, for instance, when he wants a secret blood test, seeking a match for a criminal who beat up his then girlfriend, so that he can take revenge (he does eventually do so to a minimal extent, after Dexter subtly advises him not to do something he would regret). Batista also tells Dexter and no one else, when he is having 'intimate relations with LaGuerta' and both he and LaGuerta bring forth Dexter as a witness when they get married (telling him to keep it a secret). In Season 2, Dexter does admit that Batista is the closest thing he has to a friend and that if he was ever "normal", he would want to be a man like Batista. Curiosità *In the pilot episode, he appears to be part of the forensics team, similar to his character in the book. But for the rest of the series, he is addressed as and works as a detective. *Angel is the last main character shown in the series, other than Dexter Morgan himself. Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 1 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 2 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 3 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 4 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 5 Categoria:Personaggi Stagione 6